1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept relates generally to pet toys and, more particularly, to a pet toy including a wand with an attached object.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally well known in the relevant art to attach an object to the end of a wand using a string or chain to create a pet toy. These types of pet toys are particularly suitable as cat toys. Swinging the wand causes the object to move about as if it were flying or running which entice a cat to chase and catch the object. One example of such a cat toy is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,300.
Although the types of pet toys using a wand with an object attached to it are suitable for entertaining pets, they are not without their drawbacks. For instance, the wand is generally an elongated piece that can be several feet long making it difficult or impractical to ship the pet toy. Also, the string or chain tends to become tangled when using the pet toy. Furthermore, the object attached to the string tends to wear out before the wand, and it can be difficult or impossible to attach a new object to the string.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved pet toy that overcomes these and other shortcomings in the relevant art.